No es a mí
by C. Weller chan
Summary: -¿Qué te ha dado él? ¿Qué hizo exactamente para que, con un solo recuerdo suyo te sientas nerviosa, sofocada y tan contenta que se te hace difícil disimular tus sentimientos?-


**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

Fic inspirado en un diálogo del ánime "Vampire Knights" de Matsuri Hino

"**NO ES A MÍ"**

**Por C. Weller chan**

**Capítulo Único**

- ¡P-chan! ¡Con que ahí estabas! Vamos pequeñito, debemos desayunar o se me hará tarde para llegar a la escuela… –

Como siempre, caminas alegre y con paso firme hacia la habitación que sirve a toda la familia Tendo como sitio de reunión y para hacer las comidas. Como siempre que estoy contigo en mi forma de cerdito, me llevas amorosa y cuidadosamente entre tus brazos a donde quiera que vas, acariciándome y diciendo palabras tiernas para mi, tu querida mascota.

Si tan sólo supieras…

Enérgica, incansable y contenta, te arrodillas a la mesa mientras Kasumi te sirve con esa amabilidad que la caracteriza tu plato de comida, a la vez que me acomodas en tu regazo y todos se preguntan a qué hora bajará ese tonto y su padre. Como siempre, una desconsideración total. ¿No se cansan de hacer lo mismo todos los días?

Pero miro en el fondo de tus ojos que a pesar de la molestia, lo disfrutas. Disfrutas el estar ahí arrodillada y rodeada de tu familia a quien tanto amas.

Pero tu mayor alegría está reservada para una sola persona.

Para _él_.

Siempre estás al pendiente de su presencia, de sus movimientos, de sus palabras. Apostaría que en las noches, antes de dormirte, tus últimos pensamientos están dirigidos hacia él.

El chico maldecido a convertirse en mujer; aquel joven que por un acuerdo de su padre y el tuyo es tu prometido y que consigue llenar tu corazón de gozo y calidez haciéndolo palpitar rápidamente y ocasiona que tus tersas y blancas mejillas se tiñan de un rojo revelador.

¿Qué te ha dado? ¿Qué hizo exactamente para que, con su solo recuerdo suyo te sientas nerviosa, sofocada y tan contenta que se te hace difícil disimular tus sentimientos?

He visto tus reacciones y el lenguaje mudo de tus ademanes y cuerpo desde que nos conocimos, cuando por un desafío llegué a la escuela donde ambos estudian para sostener una batalla contra él.

Me doy cuenta perfectamente de cuándo estás pensando en él… como en este momento, en el que a pesar de aparentar estar concentrada en tus alimentos, estás al pendiente del instante en el que la puerta se abra para dar paso a ese patán y lo puedas ver una vez más.

Con cuidado, cortas un pedazo de tu pescado asado y lo llevas a mi boca para que lo coma. Siempre has sido atenta con mi estado maldecido y con suavidad, me preguntas si me ha gustado.

La puerta se abre y la familia voltea para observar cómo ese patán de trenza y su padre, entran a la habitación gritándose y peleándose. Es imperdonable, no sé cómo se atreven a causar semejante alboroto mientras todos tratan de desayunar en paz.

Sin poder evitarlo, como un imán que atrae con una fuerza irresistible, mi mirada se alza hacia ti. Con un dolor que a estas alturas ya se ha vuelto cotidiano, observo como él se sienta al lado tuyo para saludarte y bostezar sin ningún empacho.

Mi corazón se encoge. El darme cuenta cómo lo observas de reojo y tus ojos adquieren ese brillo tan especial a causa de él, me produce náuseas.

Con la quijada trabada y el ceño fruncido, volteo mi cabeza para ya no mirarlos. No quiero ser testigo una vez más del evidente amor y adoración que ese idiota despierta en ti.

¿Por qué es de esta manera? ¿Por qué no puede ser de otra forma? ¿Fue por que se convirtió en tu prometido? ¿Es por que él llegó antes que yo a tu vida?

Si hay algo que desearía, tanto como deshacerme de esta maldición que transforma mi cuerpo en la monstruosidad en la que estoy convertido en este momento, es que fuera yo quien hiciera a tu corazón latir con emoción contenida. Que fuera yo quien produjera ese brillo en tu mirar, quien fuera el que poblara de fantasías tu mente.

Que fuera mi nombre el que murmuraras con ese tono turbado y bajo cuando me vieras venir.

Pero ni siquiera puedo tener una esperanza. No es a mí a quien desearías tocar en todo momento. No es a mí a quien quisieras estrechar entre tus brazos y mantenerte así hasta el fin de los tiempos. No es a mí a quien dedicas ni siquiera un pensamiento antes que el sueño te reclame.

No es a mí a quien amas con un amor silencioso que llena tu alma y cuerpo con calor y estremecimientos de gozo.

No es a mí…

…_no es a mí a quien miras, Akane._

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Gracias a todas y todos quienes se tomen el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia. Sé que está minúscula, pero no quise alargarla innecesariamente. Fue lo que salió n.nU. Me pareció que Ryoga era perfecto para este tipo de historia. Ojalá que les haya gustado.

A continuación, la contestación a todos los reviews que enviaron por "El Precio".

**C. Weller chan**

* * *

**Reviews de "El Precio":**

**Brillo de Luna: **¡Qué bueno que te gustó la historia! Espero que este pequeño fic también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu review y por incluirla en tus alertas.

**Encadenada: **Haces que me sonroje n.nU. Gracias por tus palabras, me llenan de ánimo. Y gracias por tu review.

**rous: **¡Ups! Lamento si di una impresión equivocada. El fic "El Precio" no es el primer fic que publico, pero si el primero que escribo sobre Ranma ½. Gracias por tus ánimos y por tu review.

**Naoko tendo: **Realmente, tenía planeado que "El Precio" fuera de un solo capítulo, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía material para dos episodios. Gracias por tu review, y también por incluirla en tus alertas y en la lista de tus historias favoritas.

**satorichiva: **Te soy sincera al decir que agradezco tus palabras. Al recibir opiniones como esta, es como los escritores (sobre todo una inexperta como yo) mejoramos nuestras historias (o por lo menos eso procuro n.nU). Pero me alegra que la hayas disfrutado. Gracias por tu review.

**Alertas de "El Precio":**

**Nahia: **Gracias por incluir la historia en tus alertas, aunque haya sido de dos capítulos solamente ;p

**Favoritos de "El Precio":**

**crisvel: **Gracias por añadir esta historia a tu lista de favoritas. Siempre es un incentivo (y más cuando es la segunda historia de mi autoría que incluyes en tu lista ).

**Barbara23: **También para ti mi agradecimiento por incluir "El Precio" en tus historias favoritas. Un halago.

También deseo agradecer a todas y todos los lectores de "El Precio" que no enviaron review. Gracias por su tiempo.

**C. Weller chan**


End file.
